Un cuadro para decir te amo OneShot
by PsycheDearLs
Summary: Lo amo, si lo amo. Haría cualquier cosa por el ¿Pero entonces por que al ver mi reflejo comienzo a dudar sobre mi decisión?


Hola

Espero hayan pasado una maravillosa navidad y como regalo por atrasarme les dejo este One-shot que apenas logre terminar.

* * *

††

No entendí como me había metido en esto. Hace tanto tiempo que me había conformado en solo estar a su lado y hace dos días tome la decisión que ahora me atormentaba… ¿Había sido la decisión correcta o acaso esto solo terminara mal?

Mis dedos se torcían en la bata que llevaba puesta, mire mi reflejo en el espejo y mis ojos me mostraron el miedo que me atormentaba por dentro. Tendría que matar a Alice por haberme convencido a realizar esta locura, hace solo unos días si alguien me hubiera propuesto esto lo habría mandado al demonio negándome rotundamente pero justo tenía que ser él quien lo tuviera que preguntar, justo tenía que ser él quien lo necesitara, justo tenía que ser Edward. Quizá sea mejor iniciar esta historia desde el comienzo de lo que me arrastro a este dilema.

Edward es mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria ya que crecimos siendo vecinos y mientras los años pasaban solo nos volvimos mas unidos, a pesar de ser tres años mayor que yo siempre nos hemos llevado bien y si hemos tenido una que otra pelea pero a pesar de hacerme enojar el siempre sabe cómo hacer que lo perdone. Para el soy como una hermana, me quiere, me cuida, pero él no me ama como yo lo amo a él. El jamás me amara como yo lo amo y lo peor de todo es saberlo.

Cuando entre a secundaria conocí a mi mejor amiga Alice y a su hermano gemelo Emmett. Juro que son los chicos mas hiperactivos que en mi vida eh conocido, Edward y yo incluso hemos intentado apostar cual fue la cantidad de azúcar que su madre consumió mientras estaba embarazada de ellos.

Desde que nos conocimos nos volvimos mejores amigos y debo decir que era agradable tener una chica con quien discutir algunas cosas porque no podía ni imaginar lo incomodo que sería hablar con Edward sobre esos asuntos que honestamente no quería que nunca supiera.

Como se podrían imaginar Alice conoce lo que siento por Edward y para mi desgracia su hermano también, no me malinterpreten quiero a Emmett con toda mi alma pero ese chico sí que podía despertar deseos asesinos cuando se lo proponía, aunque para mi suerte Edward nunca se dio por enterado.

Ahora los años han pasado y ahora estamos en la universidad, Alice había decidido estudiar Diseño, yo había decidido estudiar Literatura, tanto Emmett como Edward estudiaban medicina pero con el paso del tiempo Edward había tomado otro pasatiempo además de la música. En sus tiempos libres Edward se dedicaba a pintar ya que según él lo relajaba y en verdad era magnifico.

Todo esto me lleva a la mañana de ese maldito miércoles.

Nos habíamos reunido en la cafetería del enorme campus de la escuela pero Edward se había retrasado por unas prácticas. Mientras Alice, Emmett y yo hablábamos animadamente bebiendo café, el apareció frunciendo el ceño, completamente estresado y molesto.

- ¡Woow! ¿Quién fue el bastardo que mato a tu gatito Eddy?

Se sentó en el la silla vacía junto a mí y miro furioso a Emmett.

- Deja las bromas Emmett que hoy no estoy de humor.

Con un gesto de _"Vaya que no lo está"_ Alice se puso de pie.

- Lo siento quisiera quedarme pero algunos materiales que ordene van a llegar y será mejor que este ahí para recibirlo, te veré luego bella, espero que estés bien Edward… vamos Emm recuerda que prometiste enseñarme a preparar un soufflé y Jasper vendrá a visitarme este fin se semana así que…

Cubriéndose los oídos Emmett se puso de pie.

- Demasiada información, recuerda que soy tu hermano… nos vemos luego chicos.

Con un ademan me despedí de los chicos y enfoque mi atención en Edward. Derrotado se inclino sobre la mesa enterrando su rostro en sus brazos, suspirando acaricie su sedoso cabello.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Es tan frustrante…

- ¿De nuevo el Sr. Stevens te está dando problemas?

Su rostro se volteo hacia mí y sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas me miraron con intensidad.

- Algo así, están ¡Arg!...

Me reí ante las expresiones de su cara y frote su espalda con suavidad.

- Tranquilo lo harás bien, siempre lo haces.

Su expresión se volvió burlona entonces.

- ¿Acaso son celos los que escucho?

- Cállate.

Riendo le di un suave golpe en el brazo. Pasamos minutos conversando y no sé de qué manera terminamos hablando sobre sus pinturas y de ahí sobre el nuevo reto que se había impuesto intentando dibujar algo mas desafiante, ¿y para el que es mas desafiante? Un desnudo.

Estuve casi 10 minutos tratando de no ahogarme con mi café cuando había mencionado que no quería simplemente hacer un retrato de cualquiera, que quería hacer un retrato de alguien a quien conocía, a alguien de quien conocía su belleza interna, sus ojos verdes brillaron con emoción y se enfocaron en mi con suma atención y entonces entendí a la conclusión que había llegado. Fueron otros 15 minutos tratando de revertir el muy evidente sonrojo que se esparcía por mis mejillas mientras intentaba hacer cambiar de opinión a un muy persistente chico de cabello bronce.

Media hora después había logrado escapar de Edward prometiéndole que lo pensaría y le daría mi respuesta el viernes en la noche, que sería el día que Jasper vendría de visita y ya que compartía el departamento con Alice tenía que salir del lugar antes de terminar completamente traumatizada y el único lugar libre era el departamento de Edward el cual por suerte no compartía. Una de sus tantas suertes era que su familia era adinerada aunque al verlos simplemente no lo creerían, eran demasiado humildes.

Su apartamento era enorme e impecable, contenía solo una habitación pero era tan espacioso que en realidad no importaba y una de las grandes ventajas de conocer a Edward desde la infancia es que en realidad no hay ningún problema en compartir la misma cama aun cuando quisiera que solo en una ocasión hiciéramos otra cosas en lugar de simplemente dormir.

Esa misma noche había hablado con Alice por lo que parecieron horas y al final, sospecho que fue por causa de sueño que Alice logro convencerme de aceptar. Las horas siguientes a el viernes en la noche Alice se aseguro de que mi decisión no cambiara de lo cual no estoy muy segura como lo consiguió y ahora aquí esto encerrada en el baño de su departamento mirando mi atemorizado reflejo con solo una simple bata de seda azul que Edward había comprado como un regalo de agradecimiento.

Pase una mano por mi cabello y mire una vez más la hora en mi celular, desde hace 20 minutos que había entrado a cambiarme. Soltando el aire que había contenido intente relajarme y con paso tembloroso abrí la puerta.

El estaba recargado contra la pared no muy lejos de la puerta y me pareció ver sus ojos recorrerme de arriba abajo cuando me miro salir.

- Creí que te había arrepentido o que habías escapado por la ventana.

- Créeme fue una idea tentadora pero recordé que vives en un cuarto piso así que decidí no arriesgarme.

- Vamos.

Riendo tomo mi mano y nos dirigimos a la sala. Me guio hasta un diván blanco que comúnmente estaba en su habitación y que había colocado inclinado de frente hacia la chimenea. Sobre el diván había una delicada sabana roja, a al menos un metro del diván estaba ya colocado todo lo que el necesitaría para trabajar y la chimenea estaba encendida.

Sus ojos me miraron con atención y su mano dejo mi mano para recorrer mi brazo hasta llegar a mi hombro.

- Tranquila, si no quieres hacer esto está bien yo…

- No, ya te dije que lo haría me sentiría mal si al final cambiara de opinión.

- Muy bien. Entonces…

Me pidió que me colocara frente al diván y sabia lo que debía hacer ahora aunque me resultaba sumamente incomodo saber que precisamente tenía que ser él, el que me vería desnuda no es que quisiera que fuera alguien más pero era sumamente vergonzoso.

- Tomate tu tiempo.

Solté el aire que contenía en mis pulmones y antes de intentar salir corriendo deshice el nudo de la bata y la deje caer a mis pies. Sentí que mis mejillas ardían, note la forma en que Edward apretaba la mandíbula y mordiéndome el labio descubrí que me gustaba creer que al menos por un momento le parecía atractiva.

- Aa-hora recuéstate en el diván…

Hice lo que me pidió con un poco mas de seguridad al notar su voz un poco más grave y el que sus ojos esmeralda se había oscurecido. En todo el tiempo que tenia de conocer a Edward jamás lo había visto así y descubrí que me gustaba mucho, tenía un aspecto misterioso como si en este momento pudiera leerme dulces poemas que el mismo escribió y después sin advertencia alguna hacerme el amor con ferocidad.

Tome la sabana y la envolví cubriéndome desde el torso hacia abajo.

- Esto ira…

Sus manos tomaron el borde de la parte superior de la sabana y lentamente la comenzó a bajar, sentí el rose de sus dedos contra la parte exterior de mis senos y estuve a punto de soltar un gemido por lo exquisito que se sentía su cálido tacto.

Lo mire a la cara y note que sus ojos recorrían el mismo trayecto que sus manos. Al llegar a mi cadera dejo la sabana con delicadeza dejando al descubierto el huso de mi cadera del lado izquierdo y con un dedo recorrió el borde de la sabana hasta llegar a mi muslo izquierdo donde movió la sabana para dejarlo más o menos al descubierto y después continúo su descenso colocando su mano en el hueco de mi rodilla y flexionándola la dejo colgando del diván mientras la otra permanecía flexionada en el diván.

Tomo mi mano derecha y la coloco sobre el borde de la sabana dejando mi mano unos centímetros más debajo del hueso de mi cadera. Mi mano izquierda la coloco de manera que lucía como si me estuviera sujetando al cojín a mis espaldas.

Su mano acaricio mi mandíbula y después se alejo unos pasos considerando si todo estaba como él había deseado, y tras unos segundos de pensarlo camino hacia el lienzo, tomo su lugar y comenzó a trabajar.

Sus ojos me inquietaban cada vez que los alejaba del lienzo y se fijaban en mí. Apenas era consciente de la suave música de piano que sonaba en el fondo de manera tan suave y liguera que casi hacía imposible pasarla desapercibida y no tenia duda de que eran melodías compuestas por Edward, el hombre más maravilloso que en mi vida conoceré.

No sé cuánto tiempo había trascurrido desde que había comenzado solo fui brevemente consciente de que mi cuerpo comenzaba a entumirse y mis ojos se cerraban cansados. Cuando volví a abrir los ojos Edward me miraba con atención y había algo en su mirada que no sabía cómo interpretar.

Paso una mano por sus cabellos desordenándolos aun más.

- Lamento haberte hecho estar en esa posición por tanto tiempo, ya termine puedes levantarte creo que te hace falta.

Me puse de pie envolviendo la sabana en mi cuerpo y sentí el dolor de haber permanecido un buen rato en esa posición aunque no sabía exactamente cuento tiempo había sido.

- Argg! ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve ahí? Me duele todo.

Riendo limpio uno de los pinceles que había estado utilizando.

- Son las 3 de la mañana, comencé desde las 10.

- ¿Que? Debes estar bromeando.

Negó moviendo la cabeza y después señalo el lienzo.

- ¿Quieres verlo?

Moví la cabeza de manera afirmativa y tras estirarme un poco sujete con fuerza la sabana y camine hacia él. El estiro su brazo izquierdo hacia mí y yo sin poderme negar me acerque acurrucándome contra su pecho, acomodo mi rostro en la unión de su cuello y su hombro, y admire su trabajo.

Cada pincelazo se había hecho con precisión, la combinación de los colores era perfecta, lucia tan hermosa y real que era inevitable creer que era solo una pintura, los bordes permanecían difusos dándole un aspecto como si fuera un sueño borroso. Admire lo hermosa que lucía en su cuadro y desee en realidad ser así.

- ¡Oh! Edward es hermoso… parece imposible que lo terminaras en solo un par de horas.

- Bueno no está exactamente terminado, aun le faltan algunos detalles.

Rodé los ojos mientras enderezaba el cuello para poder verlo a los ojos.

- Tonterías, es perfecto… es tan hermoso que no hay palabras para describirlo.

Su mano acaricio mi mejilla izquierda y trazo suaves caricias por la línea de mi mandíbula haciéndome temblar.

- Palidece en contraste con la verdadera.

- Necesitas dormir, ahora estas comenzando a decir tonterías.

Intente alejarme para tirar de él y avanzar hacia su cama para un descanso que ambos necesitábamos pero él no se movió ni un centímetro y con sus brazos sujetándome yo tampoco lo hice.

- No son tonterías.

Su voz y la expresión de su rostro eran terriblemente serias pero su voz tan suave como el terciopelo.

- Te amo Bella.

Me quede petrificada ante sus palabras y me tomo al menos unos segundos registrar el hecho de que ahora me besaba. Sus labios se presionaban firmemente contra los míos y a pesar de ser un beso dulce en el momento en que respondí a su beso este se torno más intenso. Olvide que lo único que me cubría era una sabana que mis manos cuidaban de que no cayera y en un movimiento mis brazos se habían envuelto en su cuello acercándolo más.

Sus cálidos labios eran deliciosos, no había nada en el mundo que se le comparara. Sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y su cuerpo presionado contra mí era lo único que evitaba que la sabana que me cubría cayera al suelo.

Una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar mi espalda dejando marcas invisibles sobre mi piel. Sus labios abandonaron los míos y dejaron a su paso un trayecto de besos hasta llegar a mi hombro, donde cuidadosamente me dio uno que otro suave mordisco.

- Hace tanto que moría por hacer esto.

Sus palabras eran como la llave que liberaba a la felicidad que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

- Edward.

Sentía que el aire me faltaba, sentía que iba arder en llamas y todo por él. Por un momento creí que todo era un sueño, pero no podía serlo mis sueños jamás le habían hecho justicia a lo bien que se sentían sus labios contra los míos. Apenas fui consciente de que nos movíamos de no ser porque él se inclino un poco para sujetar la sabana que arrastraba y que le dificultaba caminar sin tropezarse, y antes de darme cuenta estaba acostada sobre su cama y el sobre mí.

Sus labios no abandonaron los míos pero cada vez que se alejaba para recuperar el oxigeno perdido escuchaba sus palabras con perfecta claridad.

- Te amo.

Sus caricias eran tan tiernas que podría llorar de felicidad y sus labios tan intoxícantes que jamás me cansaría de besarlos. Sus manos apartaron la sabana de mi cuerpo de un tirón y sus besos se volvieron más apasionados, moviendo la mandíbula logro que separara mis labios y sentí su lengua masajeando la mía.

Mis manos habían estado sujetando su cabello pero ahora solo quería tocarlo, intente desabotonar su camisa pero probé que no tenía la paciencia para ello así que coloque mi mano en su pecho alejándolo un poco de mi y tirando del cuello de la camisa esta se abrió.

Lo escuche reírse, luego tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me volvió a besar mientras mis piernas se envolvía alrededor de sus caderas. Inconscientemente me frote contra el de una forma que me hizo sonrojar al reconocer lo que estaba haciendo, no era yo pero sin duda era algo que deseaba hacer. Mi conciencia se tranquilizó cuando algo similar a un gruñido escapo de su garganta y su voz profunda me hizo estremecer.

- Todos esos sueños jamás te hicieron justicia. No puedes ni imaginar lo difícil que era dormir a tu lado y tener que darte la espalda para evitar que te saltara encima.

Sus manos se detuvieron en mis senos, comenzó a masajearlos suavemente y no pude evitar gemir su nombre. Sus labios rosaron los míos una y otra vez.

- Eres tan dulce, tan hermosa…

Sus caricias eran demasiado para mi, jamás había estado con alguien más y pero sus manos parecían saber exactamente donde tocar y me pareció tan injusto. Desabrochando torpemente sus pantalones introduje una de mis manos y él se quedo petrificado. Sus manos sujetaron mis caderas y apoyo su rostro contra mi hombro, su respiración se volvió pesada mientras mi mano aumentaba el ritmo. Ame cada uno de los sonidos que escapaba de sus labio y no quería detenerme quería seguir causándolo pero él me detuvo sujetando mi muñeca. Su voz llena de deseo me cautivo por completo y eso combinado con su voraz mirada era suficiente para hacer que un doloroso ardor se encendiera en mi interior.

- Eso no está bien Isabella, aun no…

El tiempo dejo de importarme, sus caricias eran una placentera pesadilla que me hacían olvidarme del mundo completamente, igual que su maravilloso cuerpo contra el mío. Jamás en creí que me sentiría así, jamás creí tenerlo para mí y sin embargo aquí estaba sintiéndome mejor de lo que jamás me había sentido con la persona que amo, si todo era perfecto pero la palabra perfecto se quedaba corto cuando lo sentí en mi interior.

Me aferre a su camisa sintiendo dolor al comienzo, quise gritar pero ningún sonido escapo de mis labios. El se detuvo dándole tiempo a mi cuerpo para que se adaptara a su tamaño pero sentí una de sus manos deslizarse por mi abdomen hasta llegar a mi entrepierna y lentamente comenzó a acariciarme haciéndome olvidar el dolor.

Cuando moví mis caderas un suave siseo escapo de mis labios y un jadeo de los de él.

- Bella.

Bese sus labios y comenzó a mover sus caderas, primero con suavidad y luego con mayor fuerza. Sus labios abandonaron los míos solo para recorrer mi cuello, mis hombros y mis senos. Sus manos acariciaban cada porte de mi cuerpo que tenía a su alcance y con cada segundo que pasaba me acercaba al paraíso.

Mi cuerpo se tenso y note la arrogante sonrisa que se dibujo en su rostro de ángel antes de que acercara sus labios a mi oído.

- Vamos Bella, déjame ver en tu rostro el placer que te brindo.

Sus manos sujetaron mis caderas y con una fuerte estocada sentí el placer más increíble que hubiera imaginado. Mis manos se aferraron a su espalda y su nombre escapo de mi garganta.

Sentí como poco después el también llegaba al orgasmo y sin dejar de moverse en mi interior disfrutamos de esa maravillosa sensación.

Una vez que pude recuperar el aliento quise decirle a Edward cuanto lo amaba pero la sensación de sus labios contra mis senos me distraía completamente.

- Edward, por favor…

Mis manos se enterraron en su cabello y con algo de fuerza logre alejar su rostro de mi pecho, lo que sin embargo no esperaba era escuchar el gemido que escapo de sus labios cuando lo hice.

Una sonrisa torcida apareció en sus labios y sus ojos de un profundo tono verde me miraron con intensidad.

- No sabía que te gustaba de esa manera Bella.

Sabía que mis mejillas se habían tornado aun más rojas por sus palabras pero decidí ignorarlo y simplemente golpe su hombro.

- Idiota, estoy tratando de decirte que te amo.

Su sonrisa se torno en una arrogante y cuando hablo desee poder golpearlo con más fuerza.

- Lo sé, desde la última vez que te quedaste a dormir.

- ¿Qué?

Sus manos sujetaron mis caderas y con un suave movimiento nos cambio de posición dejándome sobre él y arrancando un jadeo de mis labios en el proceso.

- Se que lo odias pero acaso olvidas que en ocasiones hablas dormida y si te soy honesto el hecho de que tuvieras un sueño nada inocente sobre mi me halaga y casi me mata en el proceso. Solo pensar en la forma en que movías tus caderas contra mi cuerpo…

Cerrando sus ojos una expresión de placer se formo y un suave gemido escapaba de sus labios. Sonrojada aun mas podía sentir como ese recuerdo afectaba su cuerpo.

Un jadeo escapo de mis labios y sus ojos se abrieron mirándome divertido.

- Me encanta escucharte decir que me amas pero en verdad es aun mas tentador el querer escucharte decir mi nombre y que me pidas que te toque, que te haga mía toda la noche.

Coloco sus manos sobre mis senos acariciándome y sentí que me faltaba el aliento. Acerco su rostro hacia mí y mordió con suavidad mi labio inferior antes de acercar sus labios a mi oído.

- Pero sin duda saber que deseas verme desnudo tanto como yo a ti hace que me sienta sumamente feliz.

Antes de que pudiera pensar por un segundo las palabras escaparon de mis labios.

- Entonces en lugar de seguir provocándome porque no terminas de quitarte la ropa y me haces el amor.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios nos cambio de posición nuevamente y con mi ayuda termino de quitarse la ropa que solo había hecho a un lado y durante el resto de la noche nos dedicamos a explorar nuestros cuerpo.

Cuando el sol salió sentía que no había manera en que pudiera moverme pero las constantes caricias de Edward y la forma en que sus labios marcaban mi cuerpo hacía imposible que permaneciera inmóvil.

Edward no dejaba de decir cuánto me amaba e incluso confesó haber planeado lo del cuadro para poder verme desnuda pero nunca se había atrevido a llevarlo a cabo hasta que supo que sentía lo mismo por él, lo acuse de ser un pervertido y el simplemente se rio.

El amablemente decidió preparar el desayuno y yo lo agradecí profundamente, no deseaba moverme en estos momento solo quería descansar y estar junto a él.

Fue hasta que él había salido de la habitación que note que tenía manchas de pintura en mi cuerpo, el mismo color de pintura que su ropa en el suelo y que seguramente sus manos también tenían.

Sonriendo me estire en su cama, cubierta por sus sabanas y por su aroma.

Pensé en como la escusa del cuadro había sido solo un plan y después de considerarlo por unos minutos llegue a la conclusión de que sin duda si pudiera pintar como él lo hacía hubiera tenido la misma idea pero luego decidí que solo había una forma de poder pintar como él, la práctica y sin duda el seria el perfecto modelo y maestro para poder aprender.

Envuelta en sus sabanas me puse de pie y avance a la cocina decidida a darle a conocer mi idea a Edward.

Después de todo cualquier escusa con tal de ver desnudo a Edward era válida ¿No creen?

Fin.

††

* * *

Cuídense mucho.

atte.:PsycheDearLs.


End file.
